


Nice bot ;)

by Masskaract



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't worry, Fluff I guess, I really simp for tall robot guys, Like real, Mentions of coffee, Other, Sensual touch, Touching, Xenophilia, a little tad depression, first fic, gladly the others are somewhere else, just what I needed, not overly sexual, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masskaract/pseuds/Masskaract
Summary: John Robinson is left alone in the Apollo. Well not exactly alone. The creepy alienrobot had to stay too.
Relationships: John Robinson/Robot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nice bot ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after escaping the glacier and landing safely.
> 
> I didn't exactly plan on this being so short, neither so long. Continuation probably depends on the reaction from you volks. ;) English is NOT my maternal language. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this first fic of mine, and don't forget to comment, leave kudos, or subscribe, whatever you feel up to^^

Arms crossed, pacing through his chamber, John was pondering, agonized while chewing on his tumb’s nail.

How could it have gotten so far? Why did everything in his life go wrong, when he tried the most? His wife hated him, his children hated him. Sometimes it seemed like the whole world, or in this case the whole universe hated him.

Ruffling through his stubbly scruff he stopped pacing and instead put his head in his hands. ‘’Hell...’’. To his luck, the others weren’t there today and probably also tomorrow, searching for anything useful in the wild. Something about ‘’bonding, like back on earth, being a family’’ Mareen had said. What she hadn’t said was the obvious silent when you weren’t there. It hurt, obviously. But he got the message and stayed out of her business.

Staring through the gaps between his fingers, he blinked slowly, taking deep breaths. To be honest, probably a day or two where he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone getting killed under his watch could do wonders to his permanent headache. Maybe he could tend to his more personal needs. With four people and one probably-a-killing-machine alienrobot around him, who all seemed to constantly be aggravated by him and stare daggers in his direction, there was not much time to tend to himself. Constantly having the feeling of needing to defend himself was pretty tiring. Maybe he could take a long nap, shower and for once do nothing except lazing around. He hadn’t done that since he started military.

A small huff escaped him. Still there was one problem.

Since Mareen had wanted to fully enjoy being the kids mother, the robot had to be excluded from their little trip. Because, why take a bigass robot with you that could protect you and your children on an unknown, dangerous planet? Better leave it standing around useless and unnerving John who got the creeps from the things visor, constantly following his every motion. It had taken a lot of persuation from Will for it to finally accept that he (probably) wouldn’t be in danger. Well, it probably was for the best this way. If the thing finally tipped over, there would be only one damned person.

Finally having composed himself, John left the room and confidently strolled in the direction of the coffee machine. They had dealt with the eels not long ago, and remembering the reason they even attacked, he chuckled a little. This was his kind of fuel. The chuckle was interrupted abruptly, when John suddenly felt goosebumps emerging all over his neck.

He turned his head in the direction where he was presuming the source of his unease and nearly tripped over his own feet, when he realized the robot stood there not even two meters away, silently observing him. How could he not have noticed the bulking figure? What had happened to his otherwise so reliable combat instincts? Disappointed of himself, he simply nodded, acknowledging its presence and went on. After a while, he noticed heavy footsteps following him. ‘’You gotta be kidding me…!’’

Now that everybody was gone, the monster decided to behave strange. Increasing his pace a little, he was finally able to reach his fuel source. It was really hard, trying to ignore the painfully obvious presence of the robot right behind him, so while the water was running, he took a quick glance trough the corner of his eyes, and wow, had this thing absolutely no understanding of personal space? Probably not. It was standing not even a meter away, the lights on its visor swirling around almost curiously...? and observed the coffee machine. Not really having any other choice, John decided to turn the tables on this thing.

Shoulders strengthening, he plastered a what he considered friendly smile on his face and turned around. ‘’Uh, hello.’’ The thing tilted its head, now looking at John directly. ‘’ See something interesting there?’’ he asked, gesturing towards the counter. It simply continued blankly staring at him. Well, now that John had clear sight of the robot for once, it didn’t exactly have a blank stare.

The lights where swirling around, chasing each other, getting brighter and dimmer like little stars living and dying in a matter of seconds. Slowly blinking, he couldn’t help but trail his gaze along the lines, almost merging with the little universe. Realizing he had stared a little too long, the man averted his eyes, and coughed slightly.

Damn, you can’t just start wooing over an alien robot! He couldn’t be that craved for attention. Silently, John noticed, the robot had started to lift one metallic hand, reaching out for him. Being used to hostility, and always being on edge, especially regarding bigger and definitely stronger opponents John’s instincts finally kicked in and in the next moment he automatically reached for the knife, always tucked away safely in his back pocket while falling into a defensive stance. Only then he realized that he was no match for an alien robot, as it quickly snatched both his wrists, forcing him to back away until he felt the counter in his back.

The movement happened so fast, he didn’t even see it. The Marine just found himself entirely unable to free his hands from the strong grip, which surprisingly did not seem to be bruising. ‘’Okay, peace! See?’’ He opened his hands and lifted the undersides for the robot to see. Without loosening its grip, it slowly reached for the knife and gently took it out of reach. Raising an eyebrow John watched as it let go of his wrists and to his surprise mimicked the gesture of surrender. The stars flickered in a pacifying pattern, as John started to relax and let his hands fall to his sides.

‘’Okay, what do you want, big guy?’’ This time moving slowly, the robot lifted its hand again and gestured towards him. ‘’No danger, John Robinson.’’ John couldn’t help but flinch a little, at the unexpected words, at his name said with this growling, static voice. ‘’You… you want to touch me?’’ Shit, he almost stuttered. It nodded, cocking its head in question, this time silently asking for consent. Now that was something. He would never have expected something like this to happen. But he guessed it was better than napping the whole day. What could go wrong? Honestly probably a lot, but in this moment his curiosity overruled his concerns. Why not try to get to know this alien better, find out what it wanted? ‘’You may. Go ahead.’’

John straightened himself a little, opened his arms and tried to relax. Without missing a beat one big, robotic hand gently settled on his chest. Initially only one testing, metallic finger, then the whole palm. It stayed there for a moment, seemingly searching something, judging by the concentrated pattern the visor expressed. John was only wearing a thin t-shirt and shorts, the thought caused another shudder along his spine. The smooth metal wasn’t exactly cold, but it felt soothing, even intimate. His heartbeat quickened, as another Hand came up, laying over the place where his heart was hidden. John stared at it, fascinated and starting to blush a little. How long had it been since someone had touched him like this? Full of curiosity, out of the need to explore and to understand. Had anyone ever tried to understand him? He lifted his head, and his eyes met with the beautiful abyss brimming and buzzing with fireflies, pulsating in the rhythm of his own heartbeat.

He forgot to breathe for a moment and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the hands had started wandering. This time he blushed hard, he had to cover his face in embarrassment. Here he was, mesmerized and unable to think about anything else but how stunningly beautiful this being was and about how badly he wanted it to touch him. The fingers started to feel around his biceps, squeezing and sensing with just the right amount of force. It felt so good as the fingers wandered around his torso. Pecks, arms, shoulders, abs. Even his back received tender caressing, before the hand slipped under the soft fabric of the t-shirt and finally touched the man’s bare chest. One hand grazed one of the more sensitive parts and John couldn’t help but moan at the sensation he had anticipated for such a long time.

The robot flinched at the noise in alarm. Without any warning it tore the shirt apart in one motion, and grabbed his wrists again, sprawling him on the counter and causing a high pitched scream from John. ‘’What the hell man!’’ The robot stopped mid-motion and lifted its head, lights frantically zipping around. ‘’Dan…ger?’’ with a sigh John relaxed in its strong grip. ‘’No, no danger. Everything is fine.’’ crumbling down he added a mumbled ‘’ ’t ctually felt pretty good..’’


End file.
